Submersible pumping systems are frequently used to recover petroleum fluids from subterranean reservoirs through a well. In most cases, submersible pumping systems are used to achieve secondary recovery by providing artificial lift when reservoir pressures have declined to a level where unassisted production rates are not viable.
Traditionally, the submersible pumping system is installed in a well by a workover operation. A workover operation involves controlling the fluid in the wellbore by suitable means and installing the electrical submersible pump system at a suitable depth with the help of production tubing. The equipment, labor and downtime required by workover operations can be cost-prohibitive, especially in remote locations and in offshore wells.
In light of the prohibitive expenses of performing retrofit or workover operations, there is a need for an improved economical method of achieving secondary production through use of a submersible pumping system. It is to these and other deficiencies in the prior art that the present invention is directed.